Remote monitoring of critical assets, such as data associated with electrical power plants, requires providing critical information over network connections such as the Internet. Protecting this information from malicious or competing entities, however, is a constant concern. Finding ways to allow remote monitoring of critical data while maintaining the security of the critical data continues to be a priority.